Talk:Shin Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu
Sharingan or Mangekyō Sharingan So is this a Sharingan or Mangekyō Sharingan technique? Its been used with just a normal sharingan twice and once with the Mangekyō Sharingan by that creature. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Kamui Isn't it time to stop fooling around? A space-time Sharingan tech, just like Kamui, looks exactly just like Kamui, yet it isn't Kamui?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:47, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, to me it seems both the creature and Shin are using this technique in sync, Shin first activates it with his Mangekyō and creates a barrier to teleport himself just like Obito using his short range, and next the creature uses his normal Sharingan to teleport everyone along with itself this looks like a long ranged version. Yeah Kamui isn't unique to just Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 14:06, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't look like Kamui 100%, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:16, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Since it's come to this, I must ask. What are the differences between this tech & Kamui?--Mina talk | 14:30, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::There's actually a barrier visible. It's a small thing, but there's no real barrier when Kamui is used. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:34, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::What about that barrier formed when Kakashi was trying to warp away Deidara's head? We even have a picture of that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:52, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::There's no border in the manga. Shin's Kamui has a clear border. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:37, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Seems like a hella minor difference imo. Nitpicking I might add.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:43, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't look for it, it just caught my eye. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:44, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::This isn't Kamui. --Sharingan91 (talk) 15:53, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Barrier Ninjutsu Why is this jutsu classified as such?--JOA2011:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Because, it is like Kamui. --Sharingan91 (talk) 13:09, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Mangekyou Technique Why is this not considered one again? And don't say because it was used with ordinary Sharingan, because so has Kamui.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:20, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Kamui hasn't been used with the Sharingan, what are you saying? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe Elve meant time when Obito used it (suppousedly)to get away from boulders.--JouXIII (talk) 16:36, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::In the manga, Kamui was never used with a regular Sharingan.--JOA2017:12, August 23, 2015 (UTC) It's funny how the intro basically says "Shin uses this technique with his Sharingan", but the reference shows the little creature using it with the Sharingan. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:28, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Kamui and Mangekyou tech round 2 Go! Seriously, yeah... clearly Kamui and a Mangekyou tech--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:15, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :I really like the arguments you give. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, in the least, why is it not a Mangekyou tech? Aren't the Izanagi and Izanami the only hax techs usable with basic Sharingan?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:49, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Because is was used with the Sharingan, from what I can remember. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:25, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::So has Kamui at least once? Or it at least seemed that way.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:44, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::When? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:42, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :Well, before Tobi was revealed to be Obito, his Mangekyou wasn't shown. There was even a moment when Obito/Tobi, whatever that was about, was playing with Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino etc. and then Kakashi noticed his Sharingan and Tobi teleported away. He was using Kamui during the entire ordeal his eyes not once spotted as Mangekyou--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:52, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I think a better example is in chapter 510 when Obito fought Konan. On page 3, I think, she's trying to use her explosive tags to get him and we see a panel of a paper tag slipping through his face with his normal sharingan showing.--GunmetalDragon (talk) 00:14, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :::C`mon, guys, it was obviously done to cover up Obito's MS and thus avoid spoiling his true identity. There's no doubt that Kamui is an MS technique, not that of the regular Sharingan, while we can't say the same for sure for Shin's teleportation. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 12:07, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::No one argues that Kamui isn't MS tech, just that it was also shown to be used with the regular Sharingan before Obito reveal.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:15, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Don't know why people still argue about that. Itachi was shown using Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu with Sharingan, Obito used Kamui with Sharingan, Sasuke used Kagutuschi with Sharingan and Madara used Susanoo even WITHOUT eyes at all. These Jutsu are only usable once the MS, the advanced form of the Sharingan awakened. After that these 'Mangekyo only' Jutsu can be performed with the normal Sharingan aswell but in a weaker form. Genjutsu: Sharingan is improved in strenght when used with the MS for example but gains the usual Mangekyou drawback.--Keeptfighting (talk) 19:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::There's no supporting evidence it's a ms technique. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:09, November 16, 2016 (UTC) So what you all are saying is that we should add Space-Time Transportation to the Sharingans page. If Shin's normal Sharingan can do it then it means one of either three things, it IS a Sharingan tech, or it's not a Sharingan tech.. it's a tech not related to the Sharingan(clearly not true at all) or it's another case of a tech awakened with Mangekyo, but not needing Mangekyo to be used, albeit in a lesser form or so. QuakingStar (talk) 00:38, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Aren't all those instances of "Mangekyō techniques without Mangekyō" anime-exclusive errors though? (Aside from Susanoo obviously) I know Itachi's use of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu happened before the Mangekyō's appearance had even been revealed, so Pierrot must have assumed it doesn't look any different from a regular Sharingan. This technique is shown used through a regular Sharingan (both Shin's and his creature's) and doesn't seem any different from when it's used through the Mangekyō. If we went by "it was used through a Mangekyō, so it should be treated as a requirement" then Izanami would also be a Mangekyō tech, since we never once saw it used through a regular Sharingan. Plus there's no precedent for a single Mangekyō granting two distinct techniques, and Shin's clones (who have the same eye pattern) never display anything aside from the weapon-manipulating power.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:16, November 17, 2016 (UTC)